


Raising A Shield

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, M/M, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, but it all turns out alright, little gladio gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: The adventures of one tiny Shield getting lost in the Citadel





	Raising A Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).

> This is for a prompt from my friend bgn846 for our F3S! She wanted little Gladio getting lost and finding Cor to help him and this instantly stuck in my head!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“This way, Gladiolus. You said you didn’t want to be carried so you have to make sure you keep an eye on us, okay?” Clarus reminded gently, making the six year old rush to catch up to his Father and the King. 

Gladio had just been looking at a really pretty plant that smelled like his mothers perfume. The lady who had been watering them had said they were Sylleblossoms and if Gladio remembered correctly they were one of his Mommy’s absolute favorites! Though she liked all sorts of flowers. That’s why he was a Gladiolus. A tough flower! Tough flowers didn’t need to be carried.

Puffing out his chest as he drew closer to his Father he nodded. “I’m too big to be carried! I gotta stand guard with you for Uncle Regis,” he said as he marched to stand beside the King, narrowing his eyes in a way very much like his Dad’s to make sure to scare off bad people. Once his scan was complete he looked up to his Uncle who seemed to be trying to stifle a sneeze. At least that’s what Gladio thought as the man covered his mouth and excused himself.

“Bless you,” Gladio said with a bright smile before looking at his Dad and noticing the way he was smiling at him. “I’m doing good?”

His dad chuckled and nodded. “Yes. You’re doing a fine job. Keep making sure, Uncle Regis doesn’t get in trouble. He seems to be able to do that when he doesn’t have his Shields here to watch over him,” he warned, giving the King a little look.

Regis gasped at the accusation making Gladio giggle a bit at the surprised look.

“Clarus! I have  _ never _ gotten in trouble in my entire life!” he tried to argue as they all began to move down the hallway again, Gladio’s little legs working to keep up with his Dad and Uncle’s.

“Oh? Then what about the time you managed to walk into a pond? Or the time you trapped yourself in your offices? Or the time…,”

“That’s not trouble! That’s just… bad luck,” Regis grumbled, making Clarus laugh as they continued on the way to the King’s offices.

As the adults continued to talk and Gladio followed, he couldn’t help taking in everything that they passed. There were always so many interesting things to see in the Citadel! It’s why he enjoyed coming here with his Dad so much. There was always something new and fun to see! He needed to learn about all of these things so that he would know the Citadel as well as his Dad did! That way he could be the best Shield for his Uncle and for Prince Noctis.

His thoughts of being a mighty Shield were interrupted as he glanced to the side and saw a giant painting hanging on the wall.

Instantly his attention was grabbed and he paused.

The painting showed a noble king, seated on a throne and surrounded by his most trusted friends. To his left, there was the place of the Shield. This man wasn’t like his Dad. He wore a mask and his hair was longer and white, but he still looked really tough. He was probably a really,  _ really _ good Shield then. He was going to have to ask his Dad about him. Maybe he could even make a scary mask when he got home later!

“Hey, Dad! Who is this Shield?” he asked, pointing to the painting and turning to his Dad… or… to where his Dad had been.

Gladio’s smile faltered a little and he looked around the now empty corridor.

“Dad?” he called, his little voice echoing into the hall, making it feel like he was talking into the mouth of a giant cave. “Daddy? Uncle Regis?”

Once again he paused, but no voices came back to him. Maybe they were playing hide and seek with him? Walking forward a few more steps, Gladio peeked his way around the corner of the hallway.

Nothing.

A little spike of fear managed to wiggle its way into his chest, but he frowned and shook his head. He was a tough Shield! He could find his Daddy and Uncle Regis without getting upset.

He began to make his way along the hallway, trying to remember if a particular plant or painting looked familiar and always finding himself taking another turn… then another… and another. There were a few times where he passed a couple of people, but none of them seemed to pay him any mind. A few of them even almost stumbled over him on their way to wherever they were going.

One particular man was more than a little upset with him.

After pausing in a hallway to try and figure out if he should head back or continue forward, Gladio found someone practically running into him and only managed to stumble out of the way in time before the man tumbled and fell onto the floor.

The man looked around absolutely bewildered, trying to figure out what had disturbed his phone call that he’d been so invested in. As soon as he caught sight of the small child he glowered and began to get up, dusting off his once neat suit.

“You little brat! What are you doing just standing there? Don’t you know to stay out of an adults way?” he growled and Gladio backed away slightly. He knew he was supposed to be brave, but… but this man was so angry! He tried to glower like his Dad would when he had his fighting face on, but it only seemed to make the man more angry.

“You can’t talk to me like that!” he countered, and that seemed to set the angry man off again!

“I can and I will! Get out of here, kid!” he shouted and took a step forward.

Gladio knew he should’ve been braver. Should’ve held his ground like his Dad would’ve, but… this man was so angry and so scary and he didn’t know where his Dad or his Uncle was, and, and, and....

He knew he had to get away!

Before the man could get too close, Gladio turned on his heel and ran down the hall, unaware of what the man was shouting behind him as he took one corner then another, tears gathering in his eyes from frustration and fear.

_ Where was his Dad? _

_ Why hadn’t he been found yet? _

_ Was anyone looking for him? _

_ What if no one ever found him again?! _

He ran and ran until his legs felt like they were going to fall off, all these questions running through his head. Until…

He heard it.

A familiar growl of a voice echoing down the corridor as he ran past a slightly open door, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes widened in realization and he doubled back, peeking through the a jar door and trying to find the person who was speaking.

That’s when he spotted him.

“Keep your eyes up and shoulders squared, Atlia! If you get caught holding your weapon out like that in battle the Nifs won’t hesitate in making an advance! The last thing you want is to be taken out by someone as easy as their banner holder shoving his pole up your a-AH!”

Cor Leonis had been trained from an early age to anticipate any and all possibilities in war, to always be onguard and aware of what was going on in his surroundings.

None of his training had prepared him for a terrified six year old to come barreling into his legs at mach twelve speeds and almost taking him out.

After gaining his bearing and stopping himself from falling face first onto the training hall floor, Cor glanced down to see the trembling form of his godson.

“Gladio? Gladio what are you doing here?” he asked, still trying to reconcile that the boy was here. He glanced toward the door to see where Clarus was, but when no Shield was forthcoming he couldn’t help looking back down at the poor kid. “Where’s your Dad?”

“I-I don’t know!” came his muffled reply where Gladio was hiding his face in his Uncles knee, his little hands clinging to his trousers.

Cor’s brow furrowed slightly as he tried to reconcile this, but his ears picked up on some mumblings in the back. 

The training hall was filled with a group of recruits and them seeing the Immortal almost taken down was definitely something they’d be chattering about. He didn’t miss a few comments and snickers about a child almost taking him down and he instantly turned to face the room at large.

“Is there something funny about a child in distress that I’m missing?” he growled out, his tone instantly quieting the hall, his eyes still scanning the group. After a few moments he turned his attention back to the boy who was now hiding behind him though was now curiously looking over all of these other people.

“Why are they looking at us?” Gladio asked quietly and Cor couldn’t help smiling a bit before nodding.

“Good point, Gladio. Why  _ are _ they looking at us when they should be doing their drills?” he asked loudly enough at the end that the recruits took it for the warning it was.

Soon enough the training hall was back in action with everyone resuming their exercises lest the face the wrath of Cor.

Gladio watched everyone starting up again and looked up at his Uncle. “They all listened to you,” he said a bit awestruck, making Cor chuckle as he looked down at his godson.

“They better. I’m training them to become better fighters for the Crown,” Cor explained, watching as Gladio mulled this over in his head.

“Did you train Dad?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow a bit and this time Cor snorted with a laugh.

“No, pipsqueak. He’s a million years older than me,” he joked, getting a little giggle out of Gladio before continuing. “But speaking of him, how did you end up here without him?” he asked, watching as Gladio ducked his head a little shamed and hid back against his knee.

“I was lookin’ at a picture of a scary shield and Dad and Uncle Regis left me behind,” he said, knowing full well he should’ve heeded his father’s advice and followed them instead of wandering off.

However, Cor knew better than that, but decided to play along for now. Gasping slightly he raised his brows in mock shock.

“They did?” Cor asked, ducking down and carefully removing his leg from Gladio’s grasp so he could pick him up. 

As soon as Gladio was in his arms, the little Amicitia wrapped his arms around his Uncles neck and hid against him, peeking out to watch the recruits now and again when he heard a clash or a bang.

“Mmhm. Then I ran into a scary man who yelled at me so I ran away. Then I heard you and I knew I’d be safe! Dad told me that if I ever need help to find Uncle Regis or you,” he said with a little nod, finally leaning back to look at his Uncle, a little smile playing on his lips. “And I did! Now I’m safe.”

Cor felt something in his chest tighten to hear that and he couldn’t help but smile a bit more. “Yeah, pipsqueak. You’re safe. Now… why don’t we call your Dad and let him know that too, okay? I’m sure he’s turning the Citadel upside down looking for you,” he said as he started toward the edge of the room and toward his own duffle bag.

Gladio’s eyes still remained on the recruits training in the hall, watching as various weaponry was used from daggers to swords to polearms. His eyes widened when he saw someone using a greatsword and he instantly pointed at it with a bright smile. “That’s gonna be my weapon!” he chirped happily as Cor set him down so he could grab his phone out of his bag.

As the Marshal glanced over and took in what Gladio was looking at he couldn’t help chuckling a little. “Is that so?” he asked, sending a quick text to Clarus that he had Gladio in his care and where he was at. It took only a few seconds before a message came through that they were on their way.

Gladio nodded, bouncing a bit where he stood as all his fear disappeared with his Uncle Cor nearby.

“Yeah! Dad uses a greatsword so I will too! And I’m gonna be like ‘ _ hiyuh! _ ’ and ‘ _ take that _ ’!” he cheered, pretending to slash through the air with an imaginary sword in hand.

Cor couldn’t help another chuckle as he watched his godson.

“I think you’ll make an excellent fighter, Gladio. Now… do you think you can stay out of trouble while I look after the recruits?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir! Uncle Cor!” he said, giving his Uncle a little salute and making Cor narrow his eyes playfully.

“That’s Marshal, pipsqueak,” he warned as Gladio giggled again.

\-----------------------------

Rushing into the Citadels Training Hall, Clarus looked like he’d aged another million years. Regardless of Cor’s reassurances, he couldn’t get to the hall quick enough. Regis was right behind him, still trying to make his own reassurances, but the idea that Gladio had been wandering and could’ve ended up anywhere or with anyone was still enough that he would be having nightmares about this for awhile.

However, as he burst through the doors to the training hall he found himself pausing, his eyes trying to reconcile what he was seeing.

The recruits had been lined up and were going through a few drills with their respective training weapons… one particular little recruit toward the front looked like all of his birthdays and Christmas had come early.

Gladio had a small wooden dagger in his hands, enough to make it seem like his own personal sword and he was trying to follow Cors orders as the Marshal made his ways up and down the lines as he shouted orders.

“Front face!” he shouted as they all moved in sync, Gladio following and adding a little slash of his dagger sword.

“Right face!” Cor shouted again, the recruits once more moving together as Gladio turned the wrong way and giggled at his mistake before turning the right way.

By this point Cor had made it to him and looked at the tiny recruit, crossing his arms.

“You need to learn your lefts and right, okay, soldier?” he asked, narrowing his eyes that held no anger and only fondness regardless of his stoic expression.

“Yes Uncle Cor!” Gladio chirped, smiling brightly up at the man.

Cor quirked and eyebrow at that and crossed his arms over his chest. “What was that  _ recruit? _ ” he growled playfully making Gladio laugh more.

“Yes Uncle Marshal Cor!” he corrected quickly, making Cor fight back a smile as a few recruits already started to chuckle and break composure at the spectacle of their newest member.

Regis couldn’t help laughing as Clarus stood there with his mouth open.

“I think you may have found a new babysitter for Gladiolus,” he joked as he clapped Clarus on the shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie.

“I… I suppose so. Is he really making my six year old son run drills?” he asked as Gladio accidentally thwacked Cor in the shin with his dagger sword, making the man yelp and Gladio laugh hysterically.

“He is… and it looks like he needs the practice,” Regis joked.

Clarus rolled his eyes at that.

Gladio made to turn around as another order was given and seen his Father, instantly waving at him and in his excitement inadvertently thwacking Cor once more in the shin.

To his credit, Cor was able to keep any curses from crossing his lips.

“Really? I think he’s doing a fine job,” Clarus joked back, a bit of the tension leaving him.

“Look Dad! I gotta sword!” Gladio yelled across the training hall, the excitement rippling off of him practically visible.

Perhaps it wasn’t so bad getting lost?

Now all he had to do was see if he could make that scary mask when he got home… for the next time he found his way to the training hall!


End file.
